


Protected Again

by HyourinmaruIce



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crystal Gems, Gen, Violence, War, slight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4173261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyourinmaruIce/pseuds/HyourinmaruIce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose is surrounded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protected Again

She was surrounded. Pearl was somewhere in the battlefield, Garnet was supporting the advance unit, and she was unsure of her other compatriots. Moving fast, she chopped through the gems, quickly bubbling them after they reverted and sending them away before their fellow army members could free them. However, unlike Pearl, most homeworld gems weren’t into rapid regeneration anyway, and this always gave her a few seconds to move.

A blow to her shoulder sent her sword skittering, her shield expanded to take on the extra blows. She couldn’t last like this forever though, she felt the pain in her shoulder slowing her down and making her open to more attacks.

Then the enemy began to fall all around her. One after the other, in quick succession with no hint as to what was forcing them into their gem states. Once the amount dwindled, Rose scrambled for her sword while bubbling as many as she could, and Pearl stilled long enough that Rose recognized the small gem. There were five opponents left, each larger than the ones before.

“Leave Rose alone, I’m your opponent now,” She looked vicious, fierce in many ways that Rose didn’t think fit her character. It wasn’t Pearl.

Pearl was too rash in this moment, and as Rose stretched out her shield to defend her, Pearl danced out of reach. It was easy to just watch her dance, as she tilted to dodge blades and jumped from one soldier to the next. It kept them off balance, hitting each other as she sliced their arms and legs to pieces. Rose could do nothing but watch.

One enemy soldier stuck another in the chest, directly on their gem, and, with a shudder, both fell. Three left. Pearl danced faster, bouncing off one’s head and bringing her spear down into one’s eye just before she spun and brought her sword down on another’s neck.

Two left, and each watching her wearily.

“I have trained for thousands of years, if you think you can take me, I suggest you try harder. I’m disappointed so far,” It was savage.

The rest of the battle field was silent now, and in the distance, Garnet could be seen directing fellow Crystal Gems.

Rose sheathed her sword and finished cleaning up Pearl’s mess, as the smaller gem took down the remaining soldiers in three swift movements. Protected yet again, Pearl was consistent, but one day she was going to get hurt  and Rose didn’t think she could handle Pearl’s passing.

 


End file.
